Oddly Enough
by skwirelygurli
Summary: How Kurt has changed Blaine's life. From Never Been Kissed to On My Way. Klaine.


**Oddly Enough, a Glee fiction**

**I do not own Glee. Prompts, reviews and favorites always appreciated!**

He was an average private school student casually making his way through life.

Then it (he) happened.

You may call it a coincidence.

He calls it fate.

A boy with blue sparkly eyes approaches him to nothing more than a pile of goo.

Oddly enough, he's okay with that.

He never really intended to flirt with the new kid. Isn't it perfectly normal to hold hands with a complete stranger? It has to be normal to serenade and fix his collar for him.

Oddly enough, he finds himself humming Teenage Dream for the rest of the afternoon.

He barely knows the kid, yet he finds himself taking off in the middle of the school day to help him. No one deserves to have their first kiss stolen from them. He offers to buy him lunch.

Oddly enough, he's jealous of the other boy for beating him to the punch. Er, kiss.

He invites him out to watch a play with him. They go out to dinner together, even inviting Mercedes to tag along. They don't mean to exclude her, but she seems to be zoning out.

Oddly enough, he still wants to be her friend (though that may have something to do with keeping him happy).

He can't tear his eyes away from the beautiful creature. The melodies flowing out of his mouth are like candy to his ears (very different from ear candy we assure you). The room breaks into applause.

Oddly enough, everyone in the audience is wearing the same outfit as him, and he's still the most beautiful one there.

When he gets a text that there's a problem, he rushes to see what's wrong. He's relieved to find that Pavarotti is only molting, not dead. A heavy weight is lifted from his chest.

Oddly enough, he's most relieved that it was about a freaking bird, and that his new friend was perfectly stable.

There are probably another dozen people he could ask to rehearse with him. It's not like he went completely out of his way to track him down and interrupt his homework. He just really wants to sing this song with him.

Oddly enough, he's grateful when Mr. Schue comes in the room. It stops him from going back, making what could possibly be a big mistake. All that flirting led to some pent up emotions. (If Wes and David ask, it was just practice.)

He's supposed to be the one who loves football. Not the one that loves scarves. That's why he agreed to come to the game and cheer for McKinley. He may be cold, but they're close enough to share the warmth.

Oddly enough, he thinks he may love both. Especially when his friend looks so good in them.

He knows his coffee order. Here he is, feeling like a horrible person. He serenaded the wrong guy. Some GAP guy that sees him nothing more as the boy who made him lose his job. Not the boy who bought him coffee, knowing to order a grande non-fat mocha. He should have serenaded the boy buying him his medium drip.

Oddly enough, he's okay with being Billy Crystal. (He totally knows they get together in the end.)

He kisses a girl and he thinks he likes it. It's hard to tell, being drunk and all. So he goes on a date with her. And when she runs up to him in the Lima Bean and kisses him, he has a revelation. There is no way he's anything but gay. He excuses himself to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror.

Oddly enough, he's thinking that he's an idiot for not realizing this before, when he was curled around his friend in bed.

It's not his place to do it and he knows it. Except, if he doesn't do it, who will? He asks Burt to give him _the talk_, for that someone, someday. He wants him to be prepared.

Oddly enough, that someone ends up being himself. Didn't see that one coming.

Poor Pavarotti dies. He's gone, never to be revived, and he's too busy falling in love with the angel in front of him to cry. It's more than the normal _hmm, maybe we could be more than friends. _It's more like _okay, so this boy is perfect and I need to be more than friends. _

Oddly enough, he wonders if Pavarotti is watching down on them and didn't plan this from day one. He always liked that bird.

He asks (demands) for the duet to be shared with him. They all agree, happy that finally, _somebody _was going to make a move. He picks a song and tracks him down. He's bent over a casket. It doesn't stop him from confessing his feelings, leaning over to kiss him. (Romantic no?) It surely doesn't stop him from going back for more.

Oddly enough, he can't remember what life was like before his friend, his boyfriend that is, entered his life.

He's serenading again. This time, it is for the right person. There's not a doubt in his mind. He loves the boy, the one that will never say goodbye to him. It makes him want to cry. His eyes are teary. He holds it in until they reach the parking lot.

Oddly enough, he's okay with letting Jeff drive his car back to campus for him. It's hard to drive when the world looks so blurry.

Memories of the Sadie Hawkins dance flash across his mind. But there's a hand in his. The hand of someone who loves him, who's as crazy for him as he is for him. So he agrees and gets a tuxedo. It's no kilt. Nobody can pull that off like his date. (Not that it will be getting pulled off. Losing your virginity on prom night is so teen fiction.)

Oddly enough, after the initial worry wears off, he's feeling kind of turned on by it.

He knows that his boyfriend is nothing short of royalty. But Prom Queen? At the expense of his emotions, just as a joke. He's not laughing. In fact he wants to cry when he sees the pain in his eyes. He wants to cry (tears of joy) when he tells Kate Middleton to eat her heart out.

Oddly enough, when Karofsky leaves him in the spotlight, he finds the courage to ask him to dance. The entire student body watches. Not that he notices. He's too busy watching his date finally get his slow dance at prom.

It's rude to interrupt. He's listening to tales of New York from the New Directions trip. He is interested, sure, but he hasn't seen him in how many days. It probably isn't the best time to say this, mouth full of coffee. It tumbles out of his mouth. _I love you._

Oddly enough, when he hears the three words back at him he doesn't faint. He has more self restraint than that. (Enough to last him to the parking lot, where he makes sure that his actions show him how much he meant it. Actions do speak louder than words.)

He opens his closet, trying to find something to wear. Preferably something not navy. Something that says, _hello McKinley, where's my new locker? _Something that will let him show him that he's here to stay, because he cannot be away from the one he loves. He's trying not to hum. He doesn't want to give it away.

Oddly enough, even after that power hug he has no trouble dancing around while he sings to the student body about how much he loves his boyfriend.

It's his junior year. He's not the one that deserves to shine. He knows someone with so much talent he's bursting at the seams (it's okay, he'll make sure he stays put together). He's asked to read for the role of Tony. He's torn. But when his boyfriend brings him flowers, telling him how proud he is he wants to kiss him. He settles for a pat on the shoulder. He gets the role.

Oddly enough, he's excited that his little talent bomb is going to be playing Officer Krupke. There's something kinky about his boyfriend in a police uniform. Too bad they can't keep the handcuffs.

They're so comfortable with each other that he finds no problem telling him how he satisfies his urges. (This is only after he's prompted. It isn't necessarily polite to tell someone you get off on them without any notice.) He leans over and kisses him.

Oddly enough, he finds the strength to not find out what's underneath all the layers.

Sebastian means nothing to him (other than wicked awesome crab in the Little Mermaid) and he apologizes. All he wants is for his boyfriend to be proud of him. He is, and they kiss. They head back to his house, because he's not drunk, and this is their moment (he's sure their friends will understand them missing the after party).

Oddly enough, he's content with laying there forever, as if the world is in slow motion. They have all the time in the world.

They're singing Perfect for Santana. Really, he can't help but direct some of the lines at him. The one wearing turtlenecks because he couldn't make himself obey the one rule that they had set. ("Below the collar. If you're going to give me a hickey, do it _below _the collar.") He's wearing another turtleneck as he fills out his NYADA application.

Oddly enough, he's in the middle of gym class when he realizes that he can't always be wearing turtlenecks. Everyone has to wear a t-shirt and shorts. He feels a sense of territorial pride when he wonders who has noticed.

Artie dubs them the perfect hosts of the holiday extravaganza. They own a Swiss Chalet, and he wishes that this weren't being broadcast to the rest of Lima, Ohio. If it wasn't, there'd be plenty of mistletoe. And he'd be able to give his gift to him then. He can't wait to see his face when he opens it up.

Oddly enough, it took him hours to think of that gum wrapper ring.

It hurts. More than being beat up by those jerks at his old school, it hurts like his eye is on fire. Better him than his boyfriend. He hadn't a second thought about taking the hit for him. He's on the ground, and there's a pair of hands on him, asking if he's okay. He's not, and he needs an eyepatch. (and surgery, but eyepatches are a whole lot cooler, because hello, who doesn't want to play pirates?)

Oddly enough, he's not embarrassed when he has to have a magazine read to him. He rather enjoys the sound of his voice.

Surprise. He's worked all week planning this. He pricked himself twice when trying to make a heart shaped eyepatch. Minor casualties. He'd prick himself a million times over to see the look on his boyfriend's face again. He grabs a hold of his tie and parades him around.

Oddly enough, they leave early for his house and although his right eye has terribly missed staring at him, he closes both and kisses him until he has to go.

After Regionals they pass by Quinn, who's since changed into her Cheerios uniform. He's being pulled along by the hand around the corner. Once they're there he feels the tug at his suspenders, yanking him forward and pressing him into the wall, all in one swift motion.

Oddly enough, it doesn't hurt when they snap back and his hand is taken again like nothing has happened.

Kurt Hummel is the best thing (person) to ever happen to Blaine Anderson. It has made him a new person.

Nothing odd about it.

It's called love.


End file.
